Prom Nights From Hell
by MrsTaylorBlack
Summary: Inspired by the book written between Stephenie Meyer and Meg Cabot, this story is a long version of Bella and Edward's prom night from hell. This twilight themed version shows Bella and Edward's own personal hell of a prom. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Prom Nights From Hell

Author's Note;

hi guys! the new year has come and gone, and it is with great joy that i wish you had a good one. ive written several stories before but after great consideration, i decided to delete all of my previous works and start anew. if you havent read any of my works before, then i encourage you to read onwards and find something that you like in this story, or read another of my stories when i finally start a new one. with this brand new idea of mine, inspired by a book i've recently taken an interest in, i hope to find something that you guys find admirable.

* * *

><p>Summary;<p>

Inspired by the book written between Meg Cabot and Stephenie Meyer, i've decided to write my own 'prom nights from hell' story based upon Stephenie's best-selling saga, The Twilight Saga. This story will however be much longer then those inside the published Prom Nights From Hell book (i highly recommend it!). In this story, the Cullen's have recently moved to Denali, nearby Tanya's coven, and started at a new school, of which is for the extremely educated. The first school prom is quickly approaching, and Bella finds that she's living in a replay of her very first prom in Forks, where several guys are asking her. Completely Bella's POV

* * *

><p>Chapter One; Home Again.<p>

Racing swiftly across the lush green grass, my feet moved gracefully, reminding me of my immortal existence. Having recently moved to Denali, located in Alaska, I was once again expecting the cool weather of which I had experienced in Forks, and even though the cold had no effect of me these days, I still had a distaste for rain and snow. Being able to feel grass beneath the bare soles of my small feet was luxurious, and I found myself slowing so as to prevent my departure from the soft grass and my entry back onto the rough snow. Although in movies snow was described as beauty, I had recently found that Forks was not the only place where this seemingly beautiful snow ceased to exist. In Denali, the snow was rough and hard to touch, as well as the fact that it fell in lumps, rather then flakes. Recently, I had found that I detested Denali a fair bit. Whilst living next to the Denali coven was uncomfortable, for Tanya had still not gotten over Edward, that was merely nothing compared to some of the other horrors I faced daily. Attending Julianna's School for the exceptionally educated was complete horror, for i had not the knowledge that my siblings had, and my teachers regularly told me that i should learn from them. Although i was still very near top of all my classes, Edward tutored me whenever he could so I could live up to the Cullen name. I'd already noticed the difference in my work since the start of the year, and my teachers were not oblivious to that fact either. I smiled slightly as Edward, whom was running beside myself, reached up and touched my face, pulling me quickly out of my thoughts. The desirable lust that I felt every time he touched me had not yet ceased, and lately he used that to his every advantage. Being a man meant having more needs then a woman, apparently.  
>"Bella, my love, now what's bothering you?" his eyebrows creased downwards as he tried to unravel my mind.<br>My shield still intact, I refused to let him into my mind, even though we'd perfected this just a couple of months after I thought of the idea.

* * *

><p>( Author's Note;<br>sorry for the interruption but i thought i'd insert that at the very end of breaking dawn Bella attempts to push her shield away from her and let Edward into her mind. She does succeed but only for a few moments before Edward intterupts her with his desire. This is what I'm talking about up there.^)

* * *

><p>Edward frowned when I allowed him no entry, and his confusion appeared momentarily on his face. Even though I immediately felt guilty, I tried to keep my determination; letting Edward into my mind would only hurt our connection with the Denali coven even more. He would see how much I disliked the place and then immediately take me away to someplace where I would prefer, and although the idea was tempting, I was not nearly selfish enough to act upon it.<br>"Please, love, let me see what's bothering you. I could make it better, I promise." Edward tried to persuade me.  
>I shook my head lightly, my dark hair, curled just this morning by Alice, rolling slowly.<br>"Edward, I can't. I'm really sorry, honestly I am, but if I show you, then you might do something you'd further regret. Please understand for me."  
>I watched Edward's face turn emotionless as he tried to hide his confusion and hurt from me, and immediately regretted my decision, and yet I knew that I still would not show him if given the chance. I tried to meet his gaze, but Edward immediately averted his eyes, only making me feel hurt as well.<br>"Let us continue home, for surely we are merely a few seconds from our family." He tried to ease the tension, yet his tone was still rigid.  
>I merely nodded before he sped off, and although my speed had proven not to be just newborn strength, I found that I could not catch him. When the hardened snow of Denali met my toes, it was with a sort of joy that replaced the disappointment, for I was home and would be able to see Nessie once again. It was seven years from my beautiful daughter's birth, and, as promised by Nahuel, she had finally stopped growing. With the appearance of an eighteen year old, she was happy for she was able to do as she pleased without having the bindings of being a child restricting her. With our ages so alike, for we both appeared eighteen, Nessie and I had become extremely close and found best friends in each other just as I had Rose and Alice. It was pleasing, for our closeness had stopped the rebellion that every mother experienced with their teenage daughter. The first sight of our mansion, for there was no other word to describe the size of our house, stopped my train of thought, and I immediately raced towards the door, shoving it open and gliding into the grand foyer. There, my entire family awaited me. Although I knew it was slightly rude, I payed no attention to the faces of my loved ones other then the daughter I searched for. When our eyes finally met, she leapt for her seat and raced towards me. The movement took not even a tenth of a second, and yet I felt like it had been too long since she had been in my arms. When I was finally able to embrace her, I rested my head upon her beautiful bronze hair.<br>"Mumma, you're home!" she murmured excitedly, sounding exactly like the seven year old she should have been.  
>I released her and took in her appearance with gratitude. Her skin looked as beautifully pale as ever, although it was slightly darker then the shade of my own. Her hair, hanging limply on her right shoulder, was coloured a close resemblance to Edward's. Her face was in every way perfect, with perfectly full lips and eyes mimicking the beautiful brown of my own human eyes, and she appeared only slightly shorter then myself.<br>"Of course I'm home, sweetie. How could I ever stay away from you?" I replied.  
>We exchanged loving smiles before I took her hand and dragged her next to me, instead of in front of me. Only then did the rest of the family step forward to greet me, after having given me my personal time with Nessie. I immediately saw Edward, seated in the corner alone, unmoving as the rest of the family stood to greet me. I simply acknowledged his presence with a nod before Esme took me in her arms.<br>"My sweet Bella, I hope you've fed well. Judging from the colour of your eyes, you have, though. We all missed you dearly." she murmured before releasing me and stepping aside to hand me over to the next person in line.  
>"It's nice to have you safely home, Bella." Carlisle hugged me quickly before letting Rosalie through.<br>"I missed you Bella, and so did Nessie. She was a complete bore while she worried over if you would return or run away with dear Edward," Rosalie giggled.  
>Emmett was the next to welcome me home with a quick hug, and then Jasper and finally Alice.<br>"Bella! Oh my gosh, your daughter was totally not cool while you were gone! She wouldnt even let us give her a makeover to cheer her up or anything! It was so unfair!" Alice pouted as she hugged me viciously.  
>"And this is depressing how?" I winked down at her before releasing her.<br>Alice just pouted and stamped away, leaving me with only Jacob to greet next.  
>"I missed you Bells." he whispered as he leaned in to hug me.<br>Clutching him tightly to my pale body, I found that I never wanted to let go. These days, whenever Edward got mad, Jacob was my comfort and I was truly grateful to him. He had proved himself right for Nessie, and although we still loved each other, now it was truly not romantic in any way possible.  
>"I missed you too, Jake" I clutched him tighter to me before sighing and releasing his warm body.<br>He winked at me and then Nessie before going to stand next to Emmett. The only person left in the room who I hadn't greeted was Edward and it seemed oddly stupid to greet him after he'd been with me. There was an awkward pause whilst we all waited for someone to break the silence. After a while, I sighed and turned to Nessie.  
>"Hey Ness, are you hungry? They didn't starve you, did they?" I joked, although with a truly worried hint to my tone.<br>"Mum, I'm eighteen remember? Whenever I was hungry, I either cooked something myself or Esme offered."  
>I smiled at Esme, knowing that Ness would have asked her every time. Esme was an amazing cook, especially for someone who had no needs to eat.<br>Slowly, the room started to clear out. Jacob and Emmett went to have a wrestling match in the woods, Carlisle retreated to his office, Esme went to clean the kitchen, Rosalie and Ness went to give eachother make-overs, and soon it was only Edward, Alice and myself left.  
>"What's up with you guys?" Alice asked abruptly.<br>"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what she meant and yet didn't want to be the one to admit it.  
>"You've been all awkward ever since you got here, and neither of you have spoken a word to each other." she pointed out.<br>"Look, Alice, could you maybe give us a little privacy then? I need to talk to Bella alone for once." Edward snapped at her.  
>Alice looked slightly taken aback by his harsh tone, but left the room quickly after shooting me a bewildered look. I tried to smile reassuringly at her before she left but I was sure there was at least a little negativity in it. When it was only Edward and I left, he got up and took my hand.<br>"I'd rather if we retreated to our house, for that way we'll have more privacy." he murmured in my ear.  
>I nodded woodenly before following him to our house, hidden in the woods beyond the mansion. Even though there was no need for us to live seperately anymore, Esme had built us another house when we moved here. It could hardly compare to the cottage but it was still amazing, as well as larger and a true family home for Edward, Ness, Jake and I to live in. When we got there, Edward raced through to the loungeroom, lifting me off my feet and placing me on the couch.<br>"We need to talk," he ordered as he sat on the chair opposite.


	2. Chapter 2

Prom Night's From Hell

* * *

><p>Author's Note;<p>

Thanks to all of those who have read this story so far, remember to review as well; criticism is welcome! This second chapter features Bella and Edward's talk about their hurt over Bella not sharing her thoughts. I know that it sounds slightly deranged, but then again I agree that Edward might be. So, who knows? I hope that you all give this story a shot, and I'm really sorry for the extremely long first chapter, but I had to completely introduce the story. I promise that this chapter will be smaller, and perhaps I'll even update another chapter tonight. I hope your all enjoying the new year. I know I am! Love always, MrsTaylorBlack. xox.

P.S;  
>Just a little warning but lemons down below! (;<br>Strictly for eighteen plus, if youre too young, then skip this and the next chapter. Thought I'd warn you. (:

* * *

><p>Chapter Two; The Talk.<p>

Although I knew that all honesty was probably needed for this, although I had no idea of which this was, I avoided Edward's gaze, looking at anything but his scorching honey coloured eyes.  
>"Bella," his fingers pried my face upwards, so there was no avoiding his gaze, "What's wrong?"<br>Bewildered, I wondered whatever he was talking about. I had thought we were here to talk about how hurt he was over my not showing him my thoughts.  
>"Whatever do you mean?" I asked.<br>"Ever since we left for home, you've been truly distant from me. You won't show me your thoughts, and you refuse to even look at me most times." His frustration colouring his tone, Edward ran his hand through his hair.  
>Here I was, thinking that Edward was mad at me, when he thought I was mad at him. This was completely stuffed up.<br>"Edward! I'm not mad at you. Whatever gave you that impression?" Although I felt a strong urge to laugh, I restrained myself, "I thought you were mad with me!"  
>"Love, how could I ever be mad at you?" he asked, unleashing the full power of his god-damned beautiful eyes.<br>I was frozen for a moment in my lust for this man, unable to speak nor move. When I finally snapped out of it, I had forgotten his question completely.  
>"Kiss me," I murmured, feeling like the teenage girl who I was stuck as.<br>Before I could wonder where my sudden need for my husband had come from, he leaned in and unleashed the full power of his lips upon mine. He hesitated not to slip his tongue into my mouth and soon our tongues were raging in a battle of which neither could win. Passion overwrought our love and soon I was crushed against his body, not knowing however I had gotten there. My boobs pressed upon his chest almost painfully, all of my cleavage stood out, and I quickly noticed that Edward was not ignoring that in the slightest. Before I could murmur a no, his hand was fondling my breast, making me gasp for breath as pleasure mixed with pain overtook me when he pinched my nipple firmly.  
>"Edward," I gasped repeatedly.<br>When we heard the front door slam, we both froze, Edward's hand still upon my breast.  
>"Shit," Edward cussed underneath his breath before quickly pulling his hand back and twisting me into a more suitable position upon his lap.<br>Upon sitting there, though, I noticed a very hard lump underneath my butt. Before I could say anything, Jacob and Ness strode into the room, hand in hand, both looking as though they were trying very hard not to laugh.  
>"Oh, please, don't let us interrupt you." Jake smirked.<br>Both of them burst out laughing whilst I hung my head, embarrassed. Edward, however, chuckled along with them.  
>"Remember to use protection!" Nessie warned us, laughing like crazy, as she bounced out of the room along with Jake.<br>"Oh my god," was all I could murmur.  
>"It wasn't that bad," Edward laughed.<br>"Not at all, other then the fact that our daughter and my best friend just walked in on us when we were about to do something highly explicit."  
>"Other then that," he chuckled with a wink in my direction.<br>"We can still hear you!" Nessie shouted from the direction of her room, but before we could reply, I heard her breath quicken and knew that Edward and I weren't the only ones acting naughty.  
>"Looks like someone else needed a little release." I muttered, expecting Ness to scream at us.<br>However, being otherwise involved, Ness stayed put and there was an awkward silence as I considered whether or not I wanted to continue what me and Edward had furthermore started. Well, obviously, I wanted to continue, for my arousal would not go away by itself, and yet it felt awkward to continue with my daughter and best friend able to hear everything. And yet, they were happily going ahead without asking for our opinion.  
>"Well, why shouldn't we get ours?" I whispered sexily into Edward's ear.<br>Before I could utter another word, Edward had lifted me into his arms and raced into our bedroom, placing me upon the extremely large bed we shared. His lips tackled mine almost immediately, whilst his hands roamed across my chest, once again squeezing my nipples firmly whilst I wriggled and moaned enthusiastically. After a few moments, his hands left my breasts and yanked down my jeans and my panties, leaving me naked before him.  
>"I love you Isabella Swan," he said as he put his fingers inside of me.<br>"Yes!" I moaned continuously as he fingered me, and just as I was about to release, he slid them out of me.  
>"Your turn," I murmured sexily.<br>I lifted his shirt off with inhuman speed, and removed his pants and boxers just as quickly. When his penis sprang out to meet me, I took it in my mouth and sucked on it immediately. He started thrusting forwards to meet everytime I sucked, and soon I was gagging as his penis touched the back of my throat. Once he released, he placed me back on the bed and thrust his penis into me. With inhuman speed, we met every thrust, and I noticed quickly that Jacob and Ness were matching our thrusts exactly.  
>"Edward!" I screamed his name as I came.<br>He came quickly after, and we lay limply there for a few moments, with him still inside of me. I noticed the awkward silence and figured Jake and Ness were done too.  
>"Mum," I heard my sweet daughter's voice come from the doorway.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Prom Nights From Hell

* * *

><p>Author's Note;<br>so, guys, the last chapter was a little dirty, i understand, but this chapter's only going to get dirtier. Please note that this content is only for 18+. Thanks, MrsTaylorBlack. xox.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three; Release.<p>

"Nessie! Shit, I'm naked!" I squealed, trying to cover both myself and Edward with our blanket.  
>I awkwardly noticed that he was still inside of me.<br>"That's what we wanted to talk about," Nessie said as both she and Jacob (MY BESTFRIEND!) sank down onto the bed.  
>"What?"<br>"Bells, calm down! We just thought that a foursome might be a little...fun, you know?" Jake said.  
>"I can't believe this is happening!"I gasped.<br>"Just go with it, Bells." Jake said as he leaned in and kissed me hotly.  
>The burn of the kiss shared passion, and I was immediately turned on once more, in a way I had never been for Edward. I barely registered the fact that beside me my husband and daughter were making out just as hotly. When Jacob started fondling my breasts, I found myself unable to contain the moans I was restricting.<br>"Ooh, yes! Jacob, yes! Yes!" I moaned repeatedly as he teased my nipples.  
>"That's right, my sweet Bella, let the pleasure all out." Jake sighed.<br>His hands moved downwards, tracing circular patterns on my stomach, making me feel even more aroused.  
>"Jacob, baby, please!" I moaned, trying to get him to move his hands even further down.<br>He obeyed, slipping one finger into my pussy, making me moan repeatedly. He fingered me harshly, and I barely noticed Ness and Edward doing the same beside us. When I finally came, He slipped his fingers out of me and I took the opportunity to lay him on the bed and sit on top of him.  
>"Your turn, Jake." I muttered, trying to sound sexy.<br>I ripped his clothes off with speed, kissing him hotly as I did so. When he was completely naked before me, I took his huge penis in my mouth and sucked furiously. He was soon thrusting it completely into my mouth, making me gag just as Edward had. The only difference that I noticed was that Jake was much longer. Once he came, in my mouth might I add, He pushed me back onto the bed and thrust inside me. We thrusted against each other with such a force that I was surprise the bed hadn't broken. When we finally came, he slipped out of me immediately and sat beside me, throwing his arm limply around my shoulders.  
>"Well, that was fun," he chuckled.<br>Surprisingly, I could actually hear him over the screams emnating from Nessie as Edward finished her off.  
>"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she squealed repeatedly.<br>I giggled slightly in response and then realised Edward and Ness were finished. They slumped down next to us and Ness grinned up at me. I knew that Ness was about to suggest some gay action, so I quickly dismissed myself, saying I needed to pee. Rushing into myself and Edward's ensuite, I sat upon the toilet with my head on my knees hyperventilating. What was going to happen now?

* * *

><p>Author's Note;<p>

so, guys, sorry if you dont like lemons! I totally understand, but a friend of mine dared me to use some in this story, but i promise, from now on, the story shall be lemon free! unless you guys request more(;  
>Love always, MrsTaylorBlack3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Prom Night's From Hell

* * *

><p>Author's Note;<p>

Hi there guys! Just a reminder to R&R please! Also, this is completely lemon free, i promise! If you have any suggestions, please feel free to PM me or review. (:

* * *

><p>Chapter Four; Confusion.<p>

Sitting upon the toilet, I reviewed what had just happened in my head, wondering how I could have gained the courage to have sex with Jacob; JACOB, of all people! I could hear more excitement emnating from the bedroom through the bathroom door, and grimaced, knowing that a threesome was happening in there. Sighing, I went back to my thinking. Reviewing the sex now, I could tell that with Jacob there had been something a little bit more then I had had with Edward, as if it was meant to be. I quickly shook my head after those thoughts, though, trying to clear it. No way was that possible and I knew it, but there had been _something_ there. Perhaps, I thought, it was the adrenaline of being able to have sex with someone rather then my own. I nodded quickly at that conclusion, knowing truly that wasn't it but wanting to get past that confusion quickly. The excitement in the bedroom had seemed to stop, so I quickly entered the bedroom, hoping to find an excuse to hide my thoughts of loving Jacob. When I glanced up after having closed the bathroom door, I saw Ness, Edward and Jacob laying naked upon the bed. I was immediately aroused once more just by looking at Jacob, let alone the others, and although I felt like jumping on top of him and restarting what we had just finished, I dismissed any sexual thoughts and quickly headed to the extremely large wardrobe. Unsurprisingly, it had turned out to be twice the size of the wardrobe we had had in the cottage back in Forks, with triple the supply of clothes. I shut the large double doors behind me as I stepped inside, hoping for just a few moments more of privacy.  
>"We'd better get going soon, Ness." I heard Jacob murmur.<br>"I suppose so."  
>I heard both of them leave to Ness's room and exhaled noisily, not noticing until then that I had been holding in my breath. I heard Edward get up off the bed and head towards the wardrobe, and so quickly turned as to hide my nakedness from him. I felt guilty, for surely I should not feel the need to hide myself from my own husband, and yet that changed not my actions. When I head him enter, I lifted my head to peer over my shoulder and look at him. In the glory of his nakedness, Edward was beautiful, without a doubt, and yet it seemed he did not turn me on as Jacob had. I sighed, wondering what was wrong with me lately.<br>"Love, are you alright?" he asked, cautiously proceeding towards me.  
>I held out a hand to steady him as he came to close, spreading my fingers across his handsome chest. I cast my eyes downward, feeling too guilty to even look at him anymore, before speaking.<br>"Um, could you give me just a little privacy? I need a moment,"  
>He nodded, and yet I could see the hurt enter his expression before he cleared it so it was blank once more. He then turned and left, closing the wardrobe doors behind him. I heard him leave the house and race in the direction of the mansion, and only when I could not hear him anymore did my tears begin to fall. I sank to the ground, clutching my face in my hands as my tears fell down my face not unlike a waterfall would into a river. Sobs hitched up my throat, and although I tried to contain them for I was certain Ness and Jake were still in their room, they poured out incoherently. Sitting there, clutching my stomach as I tried to contain my sobs, I realized that I still loved Jacob far too much.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Prom Night's From Hell

* * *

><p>Author's Note;<p>

so guys, since the summary basically gives nothing away, i thought i'd make a new one since my friend was like 'I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOURE GOING WITH THIS!' imma going to post the new summary underneath. thanks so much for all the support(:

* * *

><p>Summary;<br>The Cullen Family are starting at a brand new school in Denali, Alaska. The start of year prom quickly approaches them and when, a week before prom, Edward still hasn't asked Bella, she decides to ask one of the guys in her Chemistry class to make him and Jacob jealous. Bella/Jacob mainly but also a little Bella/Edward.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five; Beginning of A New School Year.<p>

I glanced up at the clock in the wardrobe, and seeing as it was 7:30, got up immediately. We were all to start school at Denali High today, and classes started at 8:15. Hurrying now, for Edward and I had organised to leave at 8, I rummaged through my drawers, pulling out some old jeans and a flannie. Before I could quickly slip them on, however, I was interrupted by a knock at the wardrobe door.  
>"Mum, it's Ness. Let me in!" my daughter's voice floated across to me.<br>I unlocked the wardrobe door, unable to remember having locked it, and let Ness in before quickly shutting it once again.  
>"What's up?" I asked her impatiently.<br>"You were planning to wear that?" she exclaimed, pointing at my clothes whilst ignoring my question entirely.  
>"Well..." I began, but she cut me off.<br>"No way! You can't wear that on your first day, mum! Besides, Aunty Rose and Aunty Alice already prepared your outfit," she said as she rummaged through one of my many compartments, "Ahah! Here it is!"  
>Holding up some designer skinny jeans and a floral printed top, Nessie smiled at her accomplishment. To be honest, the outfit did look rather good, and I could tell Alice and Rose would've spent a lot of time on it, so I slipped it on without complaint. When Ness handed me the silver stilettos I was meant to wear, though, I was a little uneasy.<br>"Ness, you can't expect me to wear those, can you?" I complained.  
>"Aunty Alice's orders, mum!" she said.<br>I put them on, complaining vividly whilst doing so, and then sat down at my dressing table, already knowing that Ness would pester me until I let her do my hair and makeup. With a smile, my daughter immediately started work, and 25 minutes later, I was complete. With just one glance in the mirror, I realised I looked even more inhumanly beautiful than I usually did, and smiled slightly. Although I still had a slight aversion to shopping, these days I slipped on whatever Alice prepared and just wen with it, for I usually lost the arguments we had anyways. My hair was styled as though it were done by an expert. It was straightened entirely and then curled slightly at the ends, giving it some volume and bounce. Ness had given me a smoky eye style, and then glossed my lips with a clear gloss. She had used a slightly more human coloured foundation for my skin, though, so I could look at least a little human. My cheeks were also tinted slightly pink from the blush Ness had applied. I stood quickly, glancing at my watch and realising that we had five minutes until we were to leave for school.  
>"Oh my gosh, mum! You look so perfectly fabulous!" Ness exclaimed, hugging me tightly.<br>When I was released, I reminded her of the time and we headed quickly over to the mansion. When we arrived, we heard the sound of voices from the garage, and immediately guessed that the family were already there, awaiting our arrival. We quickly joined them, but Ness wouldn't leave until she showed me off a little. She twirled me round a few times and put on a big display of my seemingly beautiful appearance, as though I were some famous model or other. To be honest, I had kind of enjoyed it, although I knew that if I were still human, my tints would be tinted such a red that I'd resemble a tomato.  
>"Stop it Ness!" I murmured after a little while, "I'm not even close to as beautiful you make me out to be."<br>"Isabella Marie Swan, how dare you!" Alice exclaimed with a wide grin, "You look so devastatingly beautiful, Bella. I'd be surprised if any males were able to keep their hands off of you today!"  
>I shook my head quickly, knowing that I wasn't as noticably beautiful as everyone made me out to be. I opened my mouth to prevent any continuing, but Alice had already begun talking once more.<br>"Oh, Bella, you are in need of a serious self-esteem boost!" Alice sighed before turning to Rose, "And you, my dear sister Rose, I told you this ensemble would work amazingly!"  
>"I never doubted it for even the slightest moment. However, I suppose it relied largely on her appearance as well." Rose smiled as she looked me over.<br>"I agree. Ness, I'm so proud to call you my niece! You did the most amazing job on her hair and makeup. It's the perfect finish to her perfect outfit," Alice hugged Ness quickly.  
>"Thanks Aunty Alice!"<br>As Ness beamed, I found myself unable to grin also. Her dazzling smile was rather contagious, and I hoped vaguely that no guys would take advantage of her.  
>"Come on then, guys! We've not the time to exclaim over how pretty Bella looks. Although, she does seem rather fuckable today." Emmett winked at her with a cheeky grin.<br>Edward punched him lightly in the chest, causing us all to laugh before I proceeded to hop into Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo, which would escort the female Cullens, and the boys all hopped into the Volvo, which would escort the male Cullens and Jacob. I was seated beside Renesmee in the back seat whilst Rose occupied to front passenger seat, and Alice drove. As we pulled out of the garage, following closely behind the boys, we waved ectatisly at Esme and Carlisle who bid us goodbye from their stance upon the wide balcony.  
>"Good luck!" Esme mouthed to me, as it was my first school since my horrific change.<br>I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' back before we quickly revved the engine and sped off down the street. We were at the school within a few mere seconds, and I giggled slightly as I watched the students mouths open slightly at the sight of the Volvo, and then hang wide open at the sight of the Porsche. I wondered how they might react to my Ferrari.  
>"I feel like a movie star!" Ness giggled.<br>"Get used to it, Ness, and you too, Bella. You're about to become the object of everyone's fascination." Alice smiled.  
>"Not that it's uncomfortable!" Rose giggled.<br>"Definitely not uncomfortable." Ness agreed.  
>However much I felt famous currently, I knew that I would feel continuously uncomfortable throughout the days if I were to be the object of everyone's attention. I, unlike the other Cullen girls, tried to hide from attention as much as possible. I realised with a saddened heart that my outfit would be a contributing factor to the male population's attention. We pulled quickly into a free parking spot in the middle of the car park, and got out quickly. I noticed immediately that all eyes were on us, the guys raking over our bodies with lust, and the girls raking over our bodies with envy.<br>"Hi there!" An overly helpful chess type, reminding me of Eric, spoke up from the car next to ours.  
>It looked in worse condition then even my Chevy had been, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I could tell Rose, Alice and Ness were trying to snub him, but I felt that it would be horrible to be rude to someone who just wanted to help us.<br>"Hi," I said with a warm smile, "I'm Bella."  
>"Nice to meet you, Bella! I'm Deahn (pronounced Dee-an)."<br>I nodded vaguely with the warm smile still in place.  
>"These are my sisters." I said, gesturing towards the three other girls beside me, "We were all adopted, you see."<br>Deahn just nodded but before he could say another word, Rosalie piped up.  
>"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," she said in a wickedly sweet voice, "but we've got to collect our timetables. Maybe we'll speak some other time."<br>Her tone, however, suggested otherwise. Before Deahn could say a word, though, Rose and Alice had linked their arms through mine, with Ness on Alice's other side, and were escorting me to the main office.  
>"What was that about?" Alice asked, too quickly and quietly for the humans to overhear.<br>"That was truly mean, Rose." I added, thinking she was talking about Rose's rudeness.  
>"Not Rose, Bella! You!" Alice hissed.<br>"Me?" I asked in surprise, "Whatever did I do?"  
>"Don't mix with people who don't live up to our social standing Bella." Rose said bluntly.<br>Alice nodded in agreement and so did Ness. Feeling outnumbered, I sighed. Was it really so wrong to want to appear kind?


	6. Chapter 6

Prom Night's From Hell

* * *

><p>Author's Note; Hi there guys! This chapter will be focused on mainly the first day of school and the friendship groups that the Cullens spill into. Remember to read and review please.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six; He's No Jacob.<p>

We entered the main office and quickly joined the line of people awaiting their turn to talk to the one and only receptionist. She, as every other person in the room did, turned to stare when we entered, and the smile warmly at us as we joined the line. Arms still interlocking, we immediately continued talking, still keeping it too low and fast for the humans to understand.  
>"Now that we've got that sorted, can I just mention how juicy that freshman over there looks." Ness pointed in the direction of your normal beach hottie.<br>His bleached hair and tanned skin stood out in contrast to the dark jeans and black snow jacket he wore to keep from being cold. I realised with a start that it must be freezing outside, and even though I didn't feel the cold, I knew that I looked out of place with my casual attire on. I looked at the other's outfits and realised that we all looked equally out of place. Alice wore a little summer dress, printed in leopard print, with black stilettos. Rose wore jeans with a bright red cami and bright red stilettos to match. And Ness wore a black miniskirt and pink floral top with black stilettos with little bows on the toes of them. Ness's hair was curled entirely, the golden accents to it highlighted against her darker shades. Her eyes were painted with a light pink eyeshadow, and her mascara was on the balance of just right. Her lips were bright and glossy, shining a lovely pink. Alice's hair, which she'd finally grown out, was tied in a cute high side ponytail, entirely straight, and her makeup was traditionally simple. Rose's hair was straightened entirely with a small section of her 'fringe' of which she'd grown out, sweeping across her forehead and to the back of her head. Her makeup was done subtly around the eyes, and yet she wore a magnificent shade of red upon her full lips. We all looked much to noticeably casual, and dressed for much warmer conditions.  
>"Alice," I murmured worriedly, "Don't we look out of place with our casual attire?"<br>She shook her head slightly, "Although we look rather noticeable, it will be much easier to explain our coldness if one accidentally touches us now."  
>I understood immediately and nodded, a small smile upon my lips. When the door opened and the boys walked in, I smiled dreamily at Jacob before realising my mistake and quickly changing my gaze to Edward's face. Although he was acting as if he'd seen nothing, there was something out of place.<br>"Bella," he sighed, wrapping his arms round my waist and pulled me close against his chest.  
>Every girl and guy in the room seemed to reek of disappointment as we all embraced our partners.<br>"It looks like some people are just dying with the disappointment of not being able to have you," Edward chuckled, "although I'm sure some of those boys will still try to look up Nessie's skirt."  
>He peered doubtfully at the length of Nessie's miniskirt, causing me to giggle in reply.<br>"Stop playing protective father and let her have a little fun on her first day at school," I advised.  
>He merely sighed before planting a quick kiss upon my cheek and stepping up to the receptionists desk. Without even knowing it, we had reached the front of the line.<br>"Hi there," he shot the receptionist a dazzling smile, "I'm Edward Cullen and this is Bella. We were wondering if we'd be able to access our timetables."  
>He shot her another dazzling smile, and she lost all breach of speech. I shot her a warm smile, understanding how she felt only too well. She shook her head vaguely before nodding slightly and typing a few things into the computer. Within mere seconds, she handed us our timetables and smiled warmly.<br>"By the way, I'm Mrs O'Toole, the school's receptionist. If you need anything at all, Mr Cullen, please don't hesitate to ask."  
>A shoot of anger rippled through my body as I watched her obvious attempts at flirting. His wife was standing right here, for god's sake! And, alright, she thought we were merely adopted brother and sister, and dating, but still! After a moment, the anger passed away and I tried to smile warmly at Mrs O'Toole once more before we turned and left the building quickly.<br>"Edward, where are you taking Bella? We need her!" I heard Rose say, too fast for any humans to catch.  
>"We'll see you at lunch," was his immediate reply.<br>I heard Rose and Alice hiss, but ignored them, happy to be with my husband again.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked him in a human voice, attracting the lustful gazes of the guys we walked past.<br>My voice was too beautiful to resist anymore. How frustrating.  
>"What class do you have first?" was his only reply.<br>"Mathematics," I recalled from my memory of my only viewing of my timetable.  
>It helped to have a perfect memory sometimes.<br>"What about you?" I asked, hoping he would reply with the same subject.  
>"Maths," he smiled as though experiencing some form of inside joke.<br>"What?" I asked, my eyebrows curving downwards as I strained to figure out what he was hiding from me.  
>Before he could reply with anything but a shake of his head, though, Ness and Jake had joined us.<br>"Hey Bells," Jake beamed at me, bringing back the memories of last night, "What class do you have first?"  
>"Maths," I replied simply, still trying to erase the images of me and Jacob from my mind.<br>"We have English," he said, gesturing to Nessie.  
>I smiled. By the time I reached first period's class, I had figured out that Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were in my Maths, English, History, Geography, and Science classes whilst Jacob, Emmett and Nessie were in my Gym, Music, PDH and Art classes. Edward and I were one of the first people to file into the Math's classroom, and the teacher had not arrived yet. There were merely four other people present as we took seats at a desk the back of the classroom, which interlocked another desk so they faced towards each other. We had already decided Alice and Rose would sit there without even deciding it. Three out of the four people in the room were girls. One was what might be known as Mrs Popular, wearing a baby pink chiffon dress with bejeweled sandals. Her hair was curled immensely, and her makeup was done in light shades of pink and silver. Without even having talked once to her, I knew she was captain of the Cheer Squad. The second girl, whom was sitting beside her, was obviously her best friend. She wore a smooth, black dress which hugged her curves indefinitely and stopped mid thigh. Teamed with her black stilettos, the outfit would have surely been improved by Alice. Her hair was just as blonde as Mrs Popular's but was straightened and was layered down to her butt. Her makeup was done in more darker shades, and all in all she was pretty but not amazing. The third girl was seated across from them, and was also quite obviously part of the popular gang. She wore a black singlet with several pretty necklaces worn to give it a good luck, and also some skinny jeans, though obviously not designer. Her shoes were simply Black Converses. Her hair, dyed a metallic red, shone in the sunlight, and radiated of hopeful love. Her makeup was also done in darker colours, and yet I found her the most mystifying of the populars. She quite obviously was the odd one out, and she wasn't nearly as easy to read. The only other person in the room was Deahn, who seated at a desk right up the front, seeming a little too eager to learn.<br>"Hi Bella!" he turned and waved at her quickly, a wide smile spreading across his face.  
>I raised my hand in welcome, and yet didn't wave or smile. I'd taken Rose and Alice's warning clearly.<br>"And he knows you because?" I heard Edward whisper in my ear.  
>"Honestly, I dont even know." I said, causing him to chuckle.<br>More people walked in and soon the whole room was filled with the class. All of the geeks sat with Deahn at the very front, and then the computer nerds (also geeky) sat at the other front table. In the middle were the Wanna-Be populars and the Jocks. And the last two tables at the back occupied ourselves and the populars. The fourth girl seated at the popular table seemed slightly uneasy. She wore a snake print miniskirt with a black cami and black sandals. Her hair was a deep black and was the longest of hair in the room, reaching far past her knees. Her makeup was a lot lighter and although unease radiated from her immensely, she seemed to fit in quite well. Before I could trouble over why she might feel slightly uneasy, the teacher, Ms Christian, entered. She was wearing a suit skirt with a light blue ruffled singlet. She was blue flats, and a light use of makeup. Her hair was a white blonde and hung until her butt, swaying naturally with her every move.  
>"Good Morning Class!" her voice boomed loudly, "My name is Ms Christian, and I am your new mathematics teacher, although, judging that most of you should have read your timetable by now, you should already know that."<br>We all nodded quickly.  
>"Her outfit is perfect! Professional and fashionable at the same time," Alice muttered, so the humans were unable to hear.<br>Before either Rose or I could reply, Ms Christian spoke again.  
>"Now, I realise that most of you have brought your textbooks to class today, and yet I feel that you should put them back in your bags immediately. Today's lesson will be about getting to know each other. I shall start. My last name starts with the letter N so one thing I like starting with that letter is Numbers. You see?" Once we all nodded, she went around the class, instructing each student to do the same. When it reached the popular table, I listened eagerly. Mrs Popular went first.<br>"Hi, my name is Laylah Milling, and seeing as my last name ends with G, I like Gucci." she stood, flicking her perfect curls back with her petite hand.  
>She sat quickly, but not after sending a wink at Edward and enraging me. I felt jealousy rage through my body and sat stiffly. The other blonde went next.<br>"My name is Bethany Phillips, and seeing as my last name starts with S, I like shopping." she beamed down at Josh Matthew's who had already introduced himself along with the other jocks, clapping her hands to show how much she enjoyed shopping.  
>Once she was seated, the metallic red head stood up.<br>"My name is Ella Wood, and seeing as my last name starts with D, i like dancing." she said in a cool voice before sitting down without any of the nonsense the two blonde's had delivered.  
>She smiled quickly at the black haired chick for support as she sat down.<br>"Um, my name is Eliza Grace, and seeing as my last name ends with E, i like Ella." she said quickly before sitting.  
>Next was Alice. "Hi there! My name is Alice Cullen, sister to all of those who are seated at my table except for Bella. My last name ends with N, and therefore I like neverending shopping!" she bounced enthusiastically before sitting back down.<br>"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. I like Elsa Perreti, the designer." she stood regally, before sitting simply.  
>Bella stood up with what she hoped was either a confident or warm smile before beginning. "Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I like my sister Nessie who happens to mean the world to me."<br>I sat simply, hoping no one would think I was weird, although I extracted no weird stares.  
>I watched as Edward stood up, and heard every girl (except for us Cullens of course) intake sharply.<br>"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I am currently dating Bella, and i also like Nessie, whom means just as much to me as she does Bella."  
>He sat simply. When class finished, I heard, rather then saw, Laylah saunter up to Edward. I looked up in interest, raising my eyebrows, and stifled a giggle when I saw Edward in the exact same posture.<br>"Can I help you?" Edward asked, his eyebrows seeming to rise even higher.  
>Laylah giggled girlishly, and flicked her hair before she spoke, "Edward, isn't it?"<br>When she received a nod from him, she held out her petite hand to shake, baby pink nails and all.  
>"I'm Laylah Milling, head cheerleader and most popular girl in sight. I just thought I'd introduce myself, seeing as you're new and all. Maybe you need someone to help show you round?" she suggested after he had shaken her hand.<br>"As intriguing as that offer might be, I have my dear Bella as well as the rest of our family, to help us if we need any service." Edward politely declined her offer.  
>Her lips turned down slightly as she looked at Bella. She looked jealous, but of what she couldn't be quite sure.<br>"Well, perhaps I'll see you round then." she sent Edward a warm smile before turning and quickly leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Prom Night's From Hell

* * *

><p>Author's Note; Hi there guys! I realised stupidly that I've named Chapter Six, he's no jacob which was a mistake. This chapter is he's no jacob and the last chapter was meant to be title Laylah. Thanks3<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven; He's No Jacob.<p>

As I had gym next, I quickly said goodbye to Edward with a kiss and raced towards the largest building in the entire school; the gym. I raced into the change rooms to find them already filled and when I spotted Nessie talking to Mrs Popular, I frowned.  
>"Mu- Bella!" Ness called out, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't call her mum here.<br>I walked over and hugged Ness tightly.  
>"Hey there Ness! How was first period?" I asked, ignoring Laylah for now.<br>"It was great. English was really easy, although it didnt help when Jacob fell asleep during the movie we watched. He snores so loudly I was sure we were going to get into trouble!" she giggled delightedly.  
>I excused myself and changed quickly. When I was done, there were not even half the population of girls there had been originally in here.<br>"Ready!" I exclaimed as I hopped out of my stall.  
>Ness, who had been leaning against the wall waiting for me, stood straight and smiled.<br>"Let's go kill those humans!" she giggled.  
>We were the last ones to join the class and Mr Burns (both our gym and PDH teacher) was not pleased. However, he had no time to scold us before we started our game of tennis. Whilst he explained the rules, I recognised a few people from my Mathematics class. Laylah and Eliza were in this class, however the other two populars were nowhere to be seen. A few of the geeks were here, and she recognised Josh Matthews laughing with some of his mates. When she spotted Jacob however, her heart fluttered. Emmett sat beside him, grinning menacingly at Laylah's pretty blonde head.<br>"Would like to chop her curls off," He whispered to me, too low for the humans to hear.  
>I giggled inconspicuously before we were told to pair up for tennis. Ness ran immediately to Jake, explaining that she had promised to pair up with him, and so when Emmett approached me, I was glad he was also in this class.<br>"May I ask for your partnership, Miss Swan?" He looked completely serious, except for the mischievous grin upon his face.  
>"Why, I'd be delighted to accompany you, Mr Cullen." I giggled.<br>During this encounter, I noticed Laylah watching vividly close by. Before I could say anything however, Laylah turned and walked away. I shook my head slightly and raced to get onto one of the courts with Emmett. It seemed we were to verse Josh Matthew's and his friend Henry Devlin. We won, of course, for Emmett's strength was enough to send the ball to the otherside of the world and back a couple of times, and my speed was quite helpful too. We won all of our games quickly, and I found myself enjoying the time I spent with Emmett. I laughed a lot, which was something I felt I needed after my years of not being able to do such a thing. For our last match, however, we were to verse Nessie and Jake.  
>"Get ready for the wrath of a bear," he threatened teasingly before we started.<br>In the end, we won again, and I felt triumphant. After having been so helpless in gym in my human years, it was nice to be good at it now. Emmett and I high-fived each other quickly before we went into the opposite change rooms to change. He's no jacob, I thought, but he was still one of my very good friends.  
>"Geez, Bella! You could've let me win for once, you know!" Ness stage-rolled her eyes.<br>"You've taken plenty of things from me. Half my outfits, my shoes, most of my makeup, and even Jacob!" I laughed in reply.  
>I noticed Laylah in the corner of my eye once more and turned to face her.<br>"Have you a problem?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
>She just smirked at me and walked into her stall to change. After shaking my head, I did the same.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Prom Night's From Hell

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine; Very First Recess.<p>

I stepped out of my stall with my dignity somehow still intact. Having spent ten minutes trying to find my favourite sports bra, I had finally given up and faced the truth. I wasn't going to find it. Having heard the chatter and laughter die away several minutes ago, I had expected the change rooms to be empty when I finally resurfaced, and yet one plastic popular was still there. Laylah Milling, her eyes swollen with tears, sat upon the long bench in the middle of the change room, crying heavily and oblivious to my presence. I felt awkward being here, and considered stepping back into the stall, but then decided it wasn't worth it. I stepped out, and hearing my shoe hit the marble floor, Laylah looked up immediately, tears still spilling over her once so pretty cheeks.  
>"What do you want?" she glared at me.<br>"I was actually just leaving. I thought I had left my gym clothes behind and came to retrieve them. I'm sorry if I was interrupting you." I muttered.  
>"I don't need your life story," she said sarcastically.<br>"You want to know how I met Edward though." I stated simply, it was merely a fact.  
>"I think every girl in the school envies you of your relationship status, not to mention that your devastatingly beautiful, heaps nice and have the best fashion sense ever. I've already guessed that you're extra smart, too!" she hung her head, her tears resurfacing, "I mean, I used to be the talk of the school. I was the prettiest, most popular girl there ever was! Girls would try to befriend me like crazy and I'd be the one having to turn down millions of date offers per day. Now, no one but Ella, Eliza and Bethany have spoken to me. Except for you and Edward but I spoke to you first so perhaps that doesn't work."<br>"So... what you're saying is, you're jealous of me?" I asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>A laugh itched it's way up my throat, and although I tried very hard to contain it, it was no use. In just a moment, I was cracking up laughing, and although neither of us knew why we were laughing, Laylah joined in too. After a few minutes of non-stop crazy laughter, I finally found the strength to stop. Wiping tears of laughter from my eyes, I looked at Laylah. So, she was jealous of me. That was easy to understand, seeing as I was a vampire... beautiful and all. I still didn't know whether or not we were going to become friends, but after that laughing session, we weren't enemies, I was sure.  
>"You know, underneath all this niceness that you keep showing, you're a real bitch!" Laylah suddenly exclaimed, half scaring me.<br>She stormed from the room and I wondered what I had done wrong. Surely she couldn't be mad at me again, could she? I sighed heavily, before standing once more, my bag still on my back, and exiting the room. Walking along the isolated hallways, I felt calmer. Although I felt alone, I was sure that was only because I was alone for the moment with everyone in the cafeteria already. When I finally reached the large double doors and pushed them open, I felt much better. I noticed all of the tables were filled, with the Wanna-bes, jocks, populars, geeks, and it kept going. I spotted my family in the corner farthest to everybody and waved, smiling joyfully. Alice beckoned me over and I took a seat next to her.  
>"Where were you?" Edward asked, worried.<br>"I'm fine! I just went to get my gym clothes that I left in the change rooms. I told Ness to tell you!" I said, looking very pointedly at my daughter.  
>"I swear I told them!" she giggled, putting her hands up in surrender.<br>"So, why'd getting your clothes take so long then, Bells?" Jake asked, "It couldn't take 15 minutes to pick up some clothes, could it?"  
>"I saw Laylah in the change rooms." I muttered.<br>"Laylah Milling?" Rosalie asked.  
>I nodded.<br>"She's a bitch," Alice said.  
>"Who happens to be lusting after Bella's man." Jasper confirmed what he felt Laylah feel.<br>"Anyways," I continued before they could say anything worse, "It turns out that shes jealous of my prettiness, smartness, relationship status, and fashion sense. She was really upset over that, and then I sort of started laughing over how she could be jealous over me, and she joined in and i though we were okay but then, once we stopped she said 'You know, underneath all that niceness you're showing, you're a real bitch!' and then flounced off, and i was like what?"  
>"I got it!" Ness exclaimed.<br>"Got what?" I asked.  
>"Well, she's mad because you still get Edward and her popularity no matter what she does, so therefore, she feels no need to be kind because that will change nothing for her." Ness explained.<br>"That actually sounds plausible," Edward nodded, tight-lipped.  
>"Well, whatever the reason, she's still a bitch. A hot one, none the less." Emmett spoke for the first time, winking.<br>Rosalie smacked him on the arm lightning fast, although soft enough so as not to startle the humans.  
>"Ow," he fake-winced, rubbing his arm.<br>We all laughed, and the bell ran just in time for me to trudge off the my first English lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

Prom Night's From Hell

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine; Very First Recess.<p>

I stepped out of my stall with my dignity somehow still intact. Having spent ten minutes trying to find my favourite sports bra, I had finally given up and faced the truth. I wasn't going to find it. Having heard the chatter and laughter die away several minutes ago, I had expected the change rooms to be empty when I finally resurfaced, and yet one plastic popular was still there. Laylah Milling, her eyes swollen with tears, sat upon the long bench in the middle of the change room, crying heavily and oblivious to my presence. I felt awkward being here, and considered stepping back into the stall, but then decided it wasn't worth it. I stepped out, and hearing my shoe hit the marble floor, Laylah looked up immediately, tears still spilling over her once so pretty cheeks.  
>"What do you want?" she glared at me.<br>"I was actually just leaving. I thought I had left my gym clothes behind and came to retrieve them. I'm sorry if I was interrupting you." I muttered.  
>"I don't need your life story," she said sarcastically.<br>"You want to know how I met Edward though." I stated simply, it was merely a fact.  
>"I think every girl in the school envies you of your relationship status, not to mention that your devastatingly beautiful, heaps nice and have the best fashion sense ever. I've already guessed that you're extra smart, too!" she hung her head, her tears resurfacing, "I mean, I used to be the talk of the school. I was the prettiest, most popular girl there ever was! Girls would try to befriend me like crazy and I'd be the one having to turn down millions of date offers per day. Now, no one but Ella, Eliza and Bethany have spoken to me. Except for you and Edward but I spoke to you first so perhaps that doesn't work."<br>"So... what you're saying is, you're jealous of me?" I asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>A laugh itched it's way up my throat, and although I tried very hard to contain it, it was no use. In just a moment, I was cracking up laughing, and although neither of us knew why we were laughing, Laylah joined in too. After a few minutes of non-stop crazy laughter, I finally found the strength to stop. Wiping tears of laughter from my eyes, I looked at Laylah. So, she was jealous of me. That was easy to understand, seeing as I was a vampire... beautiful and all. I still didn't know whether or not we were going to become friends, but after that laughing session, we weren't enemies, I was sure.  
>"You know, underneath all this niceness that you keep showing, you're a real bitch!" Laylah suddenly exclaimed, half scaring me.<br>She stormed from the room and I wondered what I had done wrong. Surely she couldn't be mad at me again, could she? I sighed heavily, before standing once more, my bag still on my back, and exiting the room. Walking along the isolated hallways, I felt calmer. Although I felt alone, I was sure that was only because I was alone for the moment with everyone in the cafeteria already. When I finally reached the large double doors and pushed them open, I felt much better. I noticed all of the tables were filled, with the Wanna-bes, jocks, populars, geeks, and it kept going. I spotted my family in the corner farthest to everybody and waved, smiling joyfully. Alice beckoned me over and I took a seat next to her.  
>"Where were you?" Edward asked, worried.<br>"I'm fine! I just went to get my gym clothes that I left in the change rooms. I told Ness to tell you!" I said, looking very pointedly at my daughter.  
>"I swear I told them!" she giggled, putting her hands up in surrender.<br>"So, why'd getting your clothes take so long then, Bells?" Jake asked, "It couldn't take 15 minutes to pick up some clothes, could it?"  
>"I saw Laylah in the change rooms." I muttered.<br>"Laylah Milling?" Rosalie asked.  
>I nodded.<br>"She's a bitch," Alice said.  
>"Who happens to be lusting after Bella's man." Jasper confirmed what he felt Laylah feel.<br>"Anyways," I continued before they could say anything worse, "It turns out that shes jealous of my prettiness, smartness, relationship status, and fashion sense. She was really upset over that, and then I sort of started laughing over how she could be jealous over me, and she joined in and i though we were okay but then, once we stopped she said 'You know, underneath all that niceness you're showing, you're a real bitch!' and then flounced off, and i was like what?"  
>"I got it!" Ness exclaimed.<br>"Got what?" I asked.  
>"Well, she's mad because you still get Edward and her popularity no matter what she does, so therefore, she feels no need to be kind because that will change nothing for her." Ness explained.<br>"That actually sounds plausible," Edward nodded, tight-lipped.  
>"Well, whatever the reason, she's still a bitch. A hot one, none the less." Emmett spoke for the first time, winking.<br>Rosalie smacked him on the arm lightning fast, although soft enough so as not to startle the humans.  
>"Ow," he fake-winced, rubbing his arm.<br>We all laughed, gaining a few curious gazes from several others, but after one cold stare from Emmett, they quickly lost interest. Before we could enjoy any more of our first recess, the bell rang, signalling the start of my very first English lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

Prom Nights From Hell

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten; Tension<p>

Edward, Alice, Rose and I were once again one of the first ones to class. Laylah, Brittany, and Ella were already seated when we entered, as well as Deahn and one of his other geeky buddies. Laylah, unknowing that I could hear her, bitched about me as soon as I walked in.  
>"Isn't Bella Swan such a slut? I overheard her talking to Renesmee and it turns out she likes Jacob and Emmett as well as Edward! How wrong is that?" she giggled to her two intent followers.<br>"That is so weird! I mean, what sort of freak is she?" Brittany giggled, loud enough for all humans in the room to hear.  
>I smiled a sickly sweet smile at Laylah as I passed her, trying to intimidate her a little. All colour left her face when she looked into my eyes, though, and she immediately looked down. I wondered how uncomfortable she would feel if I sat with them, and then before I could change my mind, I quickly slipped into the seat beside Ella.<br>"Hey guys!" I beamed at Laylah in particular, "How are things?"  
>"Bella, what are you doing?" I heard Edward ask, too low for the humans to overhear.<br>"Revenge," I muttered just as secretly.  
>Brittany and Laylah had their heads hung in shame, avoiding my eyes at every opportunity. Ella, however, was looking intently into mine, as though she were trying to discover the secret of my soul.<br>"So, you're Bella, right?" she asked coolly, simply.  
>I nodded with a small smile upon my face. I hadn't expected this reaction.<br>"Nice," she simply said, nodding her head with a smile mirroring my own.  
>I smiled wider at her before we were interrupted by Brittany.<br>"So, Bella, I hear that Josh Matthews is planning to ask you to the Start of Year Ball," she said, a fake smile plastered on her thin lips.  
>"Really?" I exclaimed, trying to sound excited, "Perhaps we'll go together then. I heard he's the most popular guy in school, and he's sorta cute."<br>"Extremely cute," Ella put in.  
>Brittany nodded in agreement, her fake smile still intact. I heard Edward gasp at my words, but ignored it, reminding myself to explain to him later.<br>"What do you think, Laylah?" I turned my gaze to her pretty downcast face.  
>"Um..." she said, lifting her head slightly, "He's okay, I guess."<br>She looked uncomfortable in my presence, as I had expected.  
>"Okay? What's got into you, Laylah?" Brittany exclaimed, no false note to her voice present anymore.<br>"Well, I suppose he is kind of hot," Laylah smiled at her best friend.  
>"I am totally in agreement there!" Brittany exclaimed.<br>Ella rolled her eyes, making sure I was the only one able to view them. I stifled a giggle and settled for a smile. When Eliza strode through the door, the last one to class again, she seemed flustered to see me in her seat. I smiled at her when she stopped at the desk and stared at me with wide eyes, frozen entirely.  
>"Hi there Eliza!" I said, my tone entirely friendly, "I was just talking to the girls, but if you'd rather sit with them, I'll return to my usual spot."<br>"There's no need," A loud voice boomed from the front of the room.  
>We all turned to look at none other then Carlisle Cullen, standing at the front of the classroom as though he were our teacher. He smiled quickly at Edward, Alice, Rose and myself before turning to beam at the class.<br>"Your teacher, Mrs Sullivan, got seriously ill just a few days ago and I offered to replace her until she is well enough to resume her position once more," then he added quietly, so no prying humans could hear, "Sorry I didn't mention it guys. I wanted it to be a surprise."  
>With a quick wink at us, he continued to talk in a normal human tone.<br>"My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen, and I work night shifts at Denali Hospital. I've a great experience in Medicine, and yet I have just as great a knowledge of English. I mean, I might as well have been alive when the classics were written," we all stifled laughs at that. Carlisle _had_ been alive when the classics were written.  
>Laylah's hand shot up immediately, and Carlisle graciously gave her permission to talk.<br>"Mr Cullen, sir, might you be the one who adopted Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Bella and all the others?" she asked, her eyes wide open as if she were faking innocence.  
>Carlisle nodded, a slight smirk upon his lips, "That would be correct, Miss Milling."<br>She just nodded her reply and gestured for him to continue. His smirk returned to his face, making him look ever more beautiful then usual. I was more then sure most of the girls in the class were hitting on him _already_.  
>"So, as today is your first day, I've decided we'll do something a little less work-wise. I was thinking either a movie or some freetime to get to know eachother."<br>Although freetime would usually be frowned upon as a kiddie's activity, everyone murmured excitedly at getting to know Dr Cullen, and it was decided on before one even had the chance to object.  
>"Freetime it is, then," Carlisle obliged with a small chuckle.<br>He immediately moved over to our desk, a large smile upon his face. I saw Laylah glare at me and giggled slightly, gaining some weird stares from my siblings.  
>"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked, concerned.<br>"Fine," I muttered.  
>Carlisle leaned against our desk with a style that one could only describe as sexy. He ran his hands through his rough hair, and grinned down at us.<br>"How are we kids?"  
>"Great!" we all laughed.<br>We continued talking for another few minutes before Laylah interrupted us.  
>"Sorry for the interruption," she said, faking innocence once more, "but Mr Cullen, it came to my attention that my friend Eliza has a crush on you."<br>We heard Carlisle intake and then frown down at Laylah.  
>"Oh, don't worry Mr Cullen!" she assured him, "Just another girl crush on the teacher. It happens all the time."<br>Then she leaned into his ear as if to prevent anyone from hearing from what she had, unknowing to our vampiric abilities.  
>"I realise that your attentions might be elsewhere," she pushed her boobs up slightly, "but let her down softly. for me, please!"<br>Still leaning towards his ear, Laylah took a whiff of Carlisle's scent, obviously trying to appear sexy. Edward and Rose had clenched fists whilst Alice and I were stifling giggles. When Laylah finally pulled away and flounced off, Alice and I giggled like crazy.  
>"What's there to laugh about?" Rose asked, "That bitch is now obsessed with our father!"<br>"Oh, don't you get it, Rose?" I said between giggles, "She's after Carlisle! It's going to be hilarious watching him fight her off, the eager little cow!"  
>"You got that one right, Bella!" Alice agreed between her own giggling.<br>Rosalie joined in as did Edward, and soon we were all laughing. Carlisle left silently, moving onto the Jocks table. When we had all finally finished laughing, I wiped the tears from my eyes, and the bell rang within seconds. Gradually, everyone left but the Populars and ourselves. I saw them approaching me, and quickly told the others I would catch up with them. Alice and Rose raced off to Science, and Edward left a mere second later after one last longing look at me. They approached me in some form of formation. Laylah and Brittany were in the middle, one step ahead of Ella and Eliza, who flanked them. Laylah smiled at me slightly too innocently.  
>"Hi there, Bella!" her tone was sickeningly sweet.<br>I merely nodded at her.  
>"We were wondering if you'd walk to class with us," Laylah continued on, oblivious to my acknowledgement.<br>"Actually, I've got to..."  
>But she cut me off, "Great! You can stand in the middle of Britt and I. We all want to get to know you so badly! Do you know how pretty you are?"<br>Just a mere hour ago, she had hated me. I figured I might as well go along with their scam and get to know them, perhaps turn them inside out. I stepped into place, sending Ella a quick grin, before we continued to walk to Science.  
>"So," Brittany exclaimed, grabbing a strand of my hair, "What do you use to wash your hair? It's soooo shiny!"<br>"Extremely shiny," Ella piped up.  
>Laylah grinned down at me with such a sweetness that I wondered what scam she was truly playing at.<br>"Uh, I don't know. Esme imports it from France, so I've never really noticed what it was called or anything." I answered Brittney's question.  
>"France! That's so amazing!" Laylah gasped, as though she were truly interested.<br>Damn, she was a good actor.  
>"Did you know that Eliza's from France?" Brittney gushed.<br>"Malaysia," Eliza corrected with a sigh.  
>I just nodded circumspectly and attempted to seem interested.<br>"So, I like totally don't feel like going to Science. We should ditch!" Laylah suggested, her eyes penetrating my own.  
>"Definitely! Football tryouts are being held on the oval currently and all the hot guys will be there! Like Josh Matthews," Brittany winked at me.<br>"Oh yeah! All of my brothers said they were trying out," I tried to sound interested once more, not truly caring about spying on hot guys.  
>"That's so cool!" Brittany exclaimed.<br>"So cool!" Laylah echoed, "I mean, they're all so hot! Especially Jacob and Edward, though. Those guys are smoking!"  
>She continued on, oblivious to my seething anger.<br>"I wonder if either would date me, just one small date," she sighed wistfully.  
>"Oh, please, Laylah! Edward's happily dating Bella, and Jake's dating Ness just as sweetly. Lay off it," Ella exclaimed, winking at me.<br>When we reached the double doors that led out onto the oval, Laylah pushed them open within her stride and strode onto the field, with us scampering to catch up with her. We sat on the tallest seats in the bleachers and giggled over the hot guys below.  
>"There's Josh!" Brittany exclaimed, pointing at him below whilst nudging me.<br>"He is such a babe. Not so much that he could compete with the Cullen boys, but definitely a babe." Laylah shared with a grin.  
>"I agree, but I don't know. I'm dating Edward, guys!" I tried to avoid the teasing that they were sure to make me endure.<br>"So what? Josh is sexy, and although I'm sure he'd want much more then just a one night stand from you, you should be allowed to have a little fun. Edward would approve, I'm sure." Laylah replied, unknowing that from on the field, Edward could hear her every word, and thought.  
>"No." I said firmly, "I would never cheat on Edward."<br>"Suit yourself," Brittany said with a shrug.  
>We laughed the way through the rest of the tryouts and when they were over, sauntered onto the field. I went straight to Edward, who grabbed my head and pulled his lips to mine with a fierceness of which I quite enjoyed. Brittany was making out with Dane Reynolds, a good friend of Josh's, whilst Eliza had disappeared. Feeling left out on the sidelines and obviously jealous, Laylah sauntered up to Josh and flirted with him, obviously trying to one up me.<br>"Hey Josh!" she said brightly, a smile on her pretty face.  
>"Oh, hi Laylah." he nodded at her and took a sip from his water bottle.<br>"You were truly great out there, babe. I mean, your abs just blew me away!" she flirted not so inconspicuously.  
>"Really?" he asked in surprise.<br>"Truly!" she giggled, attempting to kiss him.  
>He avoided her lips awkwardly and sighed.<br>"Look, I'm really sorry Laylah, but you're not my type. I don't go for sluts. Take that into account the next time you try to get into one of my friend's pants." he muttered.  
>She glared darkly at him before striding off the field and back through the double doors and into the school. The bell rang with clarity, signalling lunch and Edward raced off to change. Brittany had raced off after Laylah, so I was left alone except for Josh who had changed earlier.<br>"Hey, it's Bella right?" he spoke to me for the first time, smiling lightly at me.  
>"Yeah," I nodded with a matching smile upon my own lips.<br>I walked over to the bench he was standing beside whilst rummaging through his bag and sexily climbed onto it, licking my lips to tease him. I stifled a giggle when I saw him staring at me intently, and his erection strained against his skinny jeans.  
>"You might want to fix that," I mentioned uncomfortably, referring to the erection.<br>"You could always help me," he flashed me a dazzling smile.  
>"I have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed, giggling as he tickled me.<br>"I wish I were him. Edward's such a lucky guy." He licked his own lips as he sat beside me, twisting so each of his legs were on an opposite side of the seat. I mimicked his pose and his erection bulged out to me. He leaned forward to kiss me and I found our lips locking enthusiastically.  
>"What the hell?" someone exclaimed from behind me.<p> 


End file.
